


Off the Railing

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Hawkins and Silver, full of themselves without ties to Anyone! [2]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Danger looms, Feelings Realization, Grouchy Jim, M/M, Silver thinks he funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Jim gets some advice from Silver and both of them have to confront a few things. Dr. Doppler has some bad news . . .





	Off the Railing

**Author's Note:**

> SO I got a good idea here and decided to go with it, hope you'll see what I mean by the end!!

Jim was grumbling while he swabbed the deck during first watch, it was quiet and he was tired and bored and a lot of other things,

“How does a deck get so dirty in space?” He wondered aloud.

“Simple, star _dust_!”

Jim blinked and turned to glare at Silver as the massive man laughed uproariously at his own joke while he packed his pipe,

“Ha. Ha.” Jim muttered, leaning his mop against the mast.

Silver leaned on the railing and cocked his head as he lit the pipe and puffed on it a bit while he regarded Jim, “I's why i's called 'busy work', Jimbo, keeps a boy's hands busy an' yanno what they say about idle hands, don'cha? Devil's play things or some such.”

Jim snorted, “I could be way more useful down below in the engine room or something, I'm not stupid.”

“No one said ya were,” Silver shrugged, “But the truth'a it is that yer inexperienced an' never been aboard a craft.”

“So?” Jim put his elbows on the railing, glaring out at the stars as they went by.

“And that there is why yer cabin boy an' not a cap'n,” Silver chuckled, “Ya lack discipline and direction.”

“I do not!” Jim snapped, turning toward Silver only to deflate from the hard look the older spacer gave him.

“Ya do and ya are,” Silver said severely, “An' I'll tell ya one thing, pup, ya learn ta keep that trap shut an' those toes in line or ya'll find yer arse throw off at a port so fast it'll make yer head spin!”

Jim grimaced, looking down at his fingernails, they were cleaner now from scrubbing pots and having his hands pickling in scrub buckets than they'd ever been in living memory, “ . . . you're right.”

Silver opened his mouth then closed it, tilting his head to the side suspiciously, “Am I?”

“Yeah, you are . . . “ Jim looked sadly out at the distant planets, “ . . . you ever get kicked off a ship?”

“No. Mind my p's and q's fer the most part, even as a young seadog I knew better'n ta lift my eyes and utter a wrong syllable.” Silver shrugged, “never had a real bad run-in with a captain or nuthin'.”

“You're kidding me right?” Jim looked incredulously at Silver.

Silver nodded sagely then laughed when Jim continued to look skeptically at him, “If I had a dubloon fer every word I muttered at an officer's back or a stripe from the cat'o'nines, I'd be a rich ol' bastard livin' large in a shiny palace! You an' I aren't much different, Jimbo, not much at all.” He chuckled, tapping his flat nose knowingly and puffing on his pipe.

Jim smiled, “That does make me feel a bit better than.”

“Good, it should, ya got a chance in this life if ya don' keep grumblin' tho, take it from me, bein' an upstart little prick won't solve yer problems, it'll make 'em worse.” Silver looked off into the distance, tapping the pipe out and reaching to stow the pipe in his jacket.

Jim was about to comment further but Silver grunted and adjusted his belt, undoing it, Jim's eyes widened, “Um, what are you doing?”

“Takin' a piss.” Silver shrugged, leaning against the railing with his robotic arm while the flesh one reached in and pushed his pants down a bit.

Jim blinked, his cheeks turning bright red and looked away just as Silver's cock pushed out of its sheath, after a moment Silver sighed and Jim couldn't help snickering as a string of piss floated off into the void, Silver chuckled gave it a shake then did his belt up,

“Ah, that's better.”

They both giggled a bit then stopped as their eyes met and Silver cleared his throat and Jim hunched his shoulders and they stood in awkward silence for a bit, Jim shifted and jerked his thumb toward the sleeping quarters,

“I should . . . um, be getting to bed.”

Silver nodded, scratching the back of his neck, “Mhm, g'night.”

“R-Right, night.”

Jim hurried down the stairs, went to his hammock, took his boots off and crawled into his bed, running a hand shakily between his legs to feel his erection pressing up on his mercifully baggy pants,

“Okay . . . that's new . . . “

* * *

Silver sat in the galley, a bottle of grog opened in one hand while the other propped up his chin, he had a lot to think about . . . been a long time since he'd wanted any, er, _companionship_ in a manner of speaking. He'd sworn it off for a couple dozen reasons he could make up later and besides that . . . Jim was what? Sixteen? Fifteen?

Silver shook his head, regardless, Jim was a kid and Silver was quite a bit past his prime, but he'd be daft to not notice Jim sneaking more than just a curious glance at the cook's codger and what's more, the heat-seeking aspect of his cyborg eye told John all he needed to know.

He took a healthy few swallows from the bottle and folded his hands in front of his face, gazing at the far wall,

“So what now, Johnny boy, eh? What are ya gonna do 'bout this, hm?”

Silver thought about what things had been like when he was a young spacer, how a cocksure John Silver would have swept Jim off his feet and taken him on grand adventures as he'd done with others a lot like Jimbo, but those days are quite a bit past . . . far, far past . . .

“Ignore it.” Silver decided but he felt his heart sink at the notion so he drank heavily well into second watch then staggered back to his bunk.

* * *

“You're certain, Doctor?” Amelia stared down at the maps and notes on her desk.

Dr. Doppler nodded gravely, “We're heading right into a versatile- no . . . _veritable_ minefield of wormholes.”

“Given our current speed and course, we can't just go around . . . “ She glanced at Mr. Arrow, “Alert the watch to keep their eyes out for any strange movement out there.”

Mr. Arrow nodded, “Aye, Captain.” then left.

“So what's the plan?” Delbert grimaced nervously, looking out the bay window.

Amelia snorted, “The plan is to stay the course. They might close before they're a problem and if they don't, we redirect our course and send out a signal to let the nearest port know where we are in case we need assistance.”

Dr. Doppler nodded slowly, “ . . . are you certain this is-”

“It's the best I can do with what little information I have.” Amelia said, looking up at the doctor, “Do us a favor and keep watching the stars, report to me if you find any changes.”

“Aye, Captain.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya see it? Do ya? Hope so!


End file.
